ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The More Things Change, Part 2 (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility episode)/Wyvern Rider War!
Wyvern Rider War! this is full-short episode in Unlatibility, he crossover with AdventureQuest. Plot Act I: Alliance the World Battleon An uneasy alliance had been made between the Dragonslayers and Dracomancers, but not everyone was so quick to accept. There have been whispers in dark corners of plans to tear the alliance apart. '' scene starts to Mountain at night Footsoldier3: Why do these secret meetings *have* to be at night? Footsoldier5: Yeah, I'm missing dinner. If my roast is dry I'm going to be so angry! Footsoldier5: GUARANTEE there's not going to be any cobbler l... Footsoldier: Quiet, you fools! Duke Daestis approaches. ''Duke Daestis flies in on a wyvern. Duke Daestis: Brothers, too long have we been accepting of the dragonslayers! Scheming cowards who murder our family under a banner of peace. Duke Daestis: Our Lord Cyrus has been poisoned by their deceit! Now is our time to restore the old ways -- to bring back the days of the dragons! Footsoldiers: *CHEERS* For the glory of the dragons! Duke Daestis: Ride with me brothers. We will take Galanoth and restore our order. OUR ORDER! Duke Daestis flies across the backdrop of the night sky. Duke Daestis: There! The fields of Battleon-- I have spotted Galanoth! No doubt telling stories of his treacherous efforts to eradicate our kin! Duke Daestis: Come brothers! Duke Daestis leads the wyvern riders downward as the Scene fades. scene changes to Battleon He teleported into Clockwork was down and he timed out Ben and he teleported to Haywire Gogetto, Inverted Gogetto, and Alternate Tiencha. Galanoth: ...and that, you are Ben, is how you keep the crust flaky but not overbrown it. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Gees. Ben: You really are a fountain of knowledge, Galanoth! Galanoth: Yes, well some of our teachings go beyond the standard. You would not believe the quilts Warlic ca... Shadows of the wyverns above pass across the Scene as Galanoth raises his head. Ben: AH!!!! Ben: What is that--? Galanoth: I'm... not sure, Ben. Clouds with wings? Are you Haywire, Alternate, and Inverted. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Galanoth, you have been 4-ich navigation system with Touch screen, it's broken! Galanoth: ... (saying about) Good, thanks. Duke Daestis flies in. Duke Daestis: Ahhh, Galanoth. The blood of ten thousand dragons stains your hands. The alliance is over! You are coming with me! Galanoth: What?! Foul beast, you will feel the sting of my Dragon Blade! Galanoth prepares to strike. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Galanoth, no! Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): You fool, Duke Daestis! Duke Daestis: Hahaha... NOW! A wyvern rider flies through the Scene and knocks Galanoth over with his lance. Duke Daestis: I don't think so. Now let's go! Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Galanoth, NO!!! (uses mana spells) Eradico! (shot mana disk at sky but no effect) The wyvern rider flies back and knocks at Alternate Tiencha with down. Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): (charges up into Super Saiyan 3 form) The wyvern rider flies back and knocks at Inverted Gogetto down. Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): This another feel was hurt! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): (fires a ki blast at the wyvern rider but dodges him) The wyvern rider flies back and knocks at Haywire Gogetto, and his Ben down as Duke Daestis takes Galanoth away. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): I did not watch my buddies die face down in the muck so that this... this dracomancer could swoop in and steal our leader! Dragonslayer: Stop stop! No, Gogetto, no! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): What? Dragonslayer: C'mon, Haywire Gogetto, let's go get Galanoth back! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Oh sure, be right there. Act II: War! He landed with Haywire Gogetto and he Dragonslayer. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Give it up, Daestis! Your rebellion has been defeated. Turn Galanoth loose! But he, Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD's Touch screen is now broken! Duke Daestis: NO! My plans will not be so easily foiled. Duke Daestis: You will have your reckoning. You will die, dragonslayer! Duke Daestis moves his lance to pierce Galanoth's heart, but it is blocked by as To'kustar's hand. Daestis kneels before To'kustar. Duke Daestis: I... To'kustar! I... I... Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): (faces down at Daestis) Bite your forked tongue, Daestis! You dare gather our brothers and use our kin for your own desires. Duke Daestis: To'kustar no, I only wanted to put an end to the treachery of the dragonslayers! I was only thinking of our people! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): No, no no. Your days of warmongering are at an end. Even now the rage is seething inside me-- and you don't want to make me angry. When Lord Cyrus was landed as a dragon. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): AHHHHHHH!!!! Lord Cyrus: NOW, DAESTIS OF DRAGONSPIRE, FOR YOUR CRIMES YOU WILL FEEL MY TRUE FURY! Galanoth: Cyrus, please, this isn't the answer either. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD's Touch screen is now broken, do you Cyrus! Lord Cyrus: SILENCE!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH QUESTIONING FOR ONE DAY! I DON'T EXPECT HUMANS TO UNDERSTAND OUR WAYS. Duke Daestis: S... sire, please! NO! NO! Cyrus eats Duke Daestis. *CHOMP* Galanoth and Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): ... Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): So, um, how about those rewards? Galanoth: Think you got some of that on me. end This is another upcoming episode in [[The More Things Change, Part 2 (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility episode)|The More Things Change, Part 2]].